


Shock and Awe

by madamgrandadmiral



Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamgrandadmiral/pseuds/madamgrandadmiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was dirty and crude and he’d damn near come merely from hearing the suggestion, whispered into his ear, a sly smile on the lips of the man who now knelt in supplication before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibreathethroughwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/gifts).



     It was hands he noticed first in prospective partners; how long their fingers, how deft their movements, as well as how much care they took to look after them. An overlooked part of the body, most of the time, but it gave him an indication of the type of person he sought. Someone who was thorough, taking care and pride in their appearance and actions.

     One such pair of hands rested on his thighs now, sheathed in leather, parting his legs to grant access in a most intimate manner.

     There was nothing delicate about them at the moment, holding bunches of his trouser fabric, belying the urgency of the man knelt between his legs, head bobbing up and down to accommodate the length of his cock. The slick ease in which he was able to effortlessly swallow what felt like the entirety of his dick indicated a degree of previous experience with this particular activity – something to enquire about at a later point, he thought, filing it away. His own heavy breathing was punctuated by occasional deep throated moans by the man rested in his lap that were felt as well as heard.

     It was most unusual, he thought, for them to be so keen to reach the climax; they were usually so intense, taking their time to wring satisfaction from each other’s bodies, making the most of the downtime they so rarely got to savour. This was dirty and crude and he’d damn near come merely from hearing the suggestion, whispered into his ear, a sly smile on the lips of the man who now knelt in supplication before him.

     He was damned if he was going to leave all the power resting in his hands, though – whilst it pleased him to know his partner was willing to overlook the differences in rank and experience, he could not permit him to grow arrogant and over-confident in his abilities; one of the things that had been so attractive about him had been his lack of awareness of just how exquisite he was.

     One of his own hands languidly stroked the face of the penitent before him, a kind expression of the affection between them that was quickly juxtaposed with a harsh grasp of his hair. A sharp moan was the response, the eyes that hadn’t left his closing as he began to thrust into that mouth, carefully at first, finding a rhythm suited to them both. He thrust deeply into his throat, drawing out his pleasure, thoughts getting more and more incoherent as he neared climax.

    He pushed one last time, forcing his partner’s head down, hips bucking as he came, almost choking the man between his legs, who eagerly swallowed his release. A familiar sort of peace overcame him as he watched his partner raise one of those hands to his lips, wiping the semen off, only to slide his tongue along the digit as if to savour the moment. He shivered with an excitement he had thought had passed; the entire time, he hadn’t broken their eye contact, knowing what it did to him.

    But stars, did he have a skillful mouth! He leant forwards and bought him closer with a kiss, tasting himself on those lips and in that mouth, feeling an unattended erection press against his thigh. Smiling inwardly and carefully ignoring the pressure it placed there, they regarded each other for a moment.

   “They need us on the bridge, Captain.”

   “Yes sir.”

   They didn’t speak the words, but the eyes of his partner indicated that this would be continued later.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a beta so this is rough and ready and not as good as I would like. Its meant to be unclear who is being sucked off and who is doing the sucking, but this can be altered later if its felt it is more clearly one or the other as D/S.


End file.
